


Eternal Love

by Amylissa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Gender Bender, M/M, Vampires, krisandtaoaregirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amylissa/pseuds/Amylissa
Summary: Yifei comes a from poor and dysfunctional family. Her father died because of drug overdose while her mother was a gambler. Not only that, she wasn’t able to continue her studies despite having good results because she didn’t have the money and she had to work at young age just to support herself. Although she faced such hardships, she still goes on with her life with hope that her life will change for the better.One day, she suddenly loses her job because her employer was in debt with loan shark and had run away causing her to find newjob. After a few unsuccessful job interviews, she decided to enlist the help from an employment agency.Bad luck seemed to follow her around because the employment agency has made mistakes and she had been chosen to become a maid for a Korean businessman, Suho Kim. At first she was a bit reluctant to accept it since she doesn’t even know how to speak Korean language, but she changes her mind after she discovered that her long lost sister lives in Korea.She never expected that her new employer was living in a secluded area and is a very creepy and mysterious person.





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a genderbender story. Some members will become a girl
> 
> 2\. Yifei is Kris’s girl name.
> 
> 3\. Kim Bros as the pure blood vampires

 

 

An alarm clock kept buzzing nonstop. Yifei let out a small groan before she raised her hand and pressed the button to stop the alarm. She sighed as she ran her hand through her long, raven hair. She doesn’t feel like going to work today. She doesn’t want to face her boss after that incident last friday.

She should have known that her perverted boss’s most ulterior motive was wanting to see her after work. She shuddered a little when she recalled back that incident. If it wasn’t for her colleague, who came back to take her things, who knows what that pervert could have done to her.

Still, she doesn’t have much choice because it is very hard for her to find a new job with her high school qualifications. She considered herself lucky for finding this waitressing job at a small restaurant few blocks away from her apartment. Although the pay isn’t a lot and she also had to face her perverted boss, she still loves her job because she had met many friends through her job and she doesn’t has worry about her foods because she always can take home the leftover foods from the restaurant.

She looked at the clock. She still has twenty minutes left to get ready for work and that what she’d do. She get down from the bed and grabbed her towel before heading to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Yifei tapped her chin as she stared at her wardrobe. She still couldn’t make the choice which clothes should she wearing today. Should she wear her usual lolita dress or pants? Yes, she avid fan of lolita fashion. She first fall in love when she watch documentaries about lolita fashion in her friend’s house. After that, she couldn’t stop thinking about it and how nice it would be if she could wear it everyday.

However, she was poor and the price for one piece of the lolita dress was quite expensive, but that doesn’t mean she was going to give up. She brought a second hand sewing machine using most of her saving and she went to her nearby clothes factory to brought the low quality fabric.

Then, she draw the design that she wanted by using the internet on computer from her school as reference. It was quite hard in the beginning since she didn’t have talent in designing and sewing, but she was fast learner.

It only take her six months to sew her very first dress and her friends even compliment her for it, asking where did she brought it. They were shocked after she told them she didn’t bought it, but design and sewing on her own. After that, she started to designed for her own clothes. Without realizing it, she been doing it for five years.

She quickly snapped out from her thought when she saw that she only that have five minutes. After thinking it few seconds, she finally decided that she would opted for casual look instead of her usual lolita dress. For the time being, she should avoid wearing lolita dress. It made her felt a bit sad that she couldn’t wear them for the time being but she doesn’t want to trigger her perverted boss by wear a short dress.

She gasped when she saw the time on the clock. She only have three minutes left. She quickly undressed and throw her pajamas to the laundry basket before wearing her old t-shirt and pair of loose jeans.

She then grabbed her handphone and her wallet from the bedside table and run out from the apartment. Since she lives on the third floor and she doesn’t want to waste time waiting for the lift, she used the stairs to went down to the parking lot.

Along the way to the parking lot, she almost bumped into her neighbour for running too fast. She quickly apologize before she continue running to the parking lot. She then hop on onto her pink scooter and wear her helmet in the same colour. She start the engine and quickly rides off from there.

 

* * *

 

Yifei was a bit shocked to see all her colleagues gathered in front of the restaurant. What is more shocking is that, the restaurant not open which is quite weird because her boss would the first person arrived since he is the only who has the restaurant’s keys.

She looked around for her boss’s presence, but she wasn’t able to spot him anywhere. What actually had happen? Rather than wasting her time asking herself the question that she didn’t have answer of, she better goes ask her colleagues directly.

She parks her scooter on the parking spot that reserved for the employee. She stopped the engine before hop down from her scooter. She then approached one of her colleague whom she quite closes with.

“Aunty Lee, what happen? Why the restaurant isn’t open yet? And where is boss?”  Yifei asked a woman who is around forty years old.

“Oh, honey, you finally arrive. I was wondering where you were when I didn’t saw you.”

“I was wake up late this morning. Aunty, you still haven’t answered my question.” Yifei rubbed her neck awkwardly. She felt a little bad for lying to Aunty Lee who treated her like her own daughter.

“I also don’t know, honey. Most of us were shock to see that the restaurant not yet opens. Manager Chong had been trying to call our boss for an hour, but he wasn’t able to get through. So he went to his house to check on him and he still hasn’t back yet. We can only wait while hoping that nothing bad happen to our boss.”

“I hope so too, aunty.”

Even though Yifei hates her boss, but she is also hopes that bad things would happened to her boss. After all, if he died, no one will take over his business because he didn’t have wife nor families which means she will lose her job and she didn’t want that to happened.

“Everyone! Manager Chong had come back!” yelled of the staffs.

All the staffs quickly run toward their manager including Yifei and Aunty Lee.

“Did you manage to found our boss?”

A small sigh escaped from their manager’s lips. All of them become wary and worried especially when they saw their manager’s expression.

“Did something happen to our boss?” Yifei asked.

“I didn’t even manage to stepped into his house. When I arrived at our boss’s house, I saw there are group of  men wearing black suits standing in front the gate. I kind of could guess what they are. I still cherished my life, so I didn’t stay there any longer.”

“What kind of men?”

“You know…gangsters.”

“What?” All the staffs yelled in unison.

“Manager, you may judge the situation wrongly. It doesn’t mean group of men wearing black suits are gangsters? Also, our boss couldn’t have relations with the gangsters.”

“Then how do you explain the fierce expressions and the piercings? And I may know why the gangsters looking for our boss, but I don’t know if I should say this.”

“Just say it, Mr. Chong. It may be reason our boss’s disappearance.” Yifei said.

“Well, it happened few days ago. I was throwing rubbish and I accidentally heard our boss argued with a man.  I couldn’t see his face because his back was facing me. From I heard their argument, the boss was begging him to give him some time to pay his debt, but the man said he already gave too many time and he want our boss to pay him next week. All of you know that our boss is gambler addiction, right?”

The staffs nodded their head.

“This is just a guess, but I think our boss may had borrow money from loan shark for his gambling and he wasn’t able to pay it...so he may had run away to escaped from them.”

“Wh-”

Thanks to her fast reflex, she managed to hold Aunty Lee’s body to stopped her from falling down to floor.

“Take it easy, Aunty Lee. It is just a guess. We still can’t be so sure about it yet.” Yifei said as she massaged Aunty Lee’s forehead.

“Everyone, it is better for all of you to go home for today. I’ll try to call our boss again and ask his friends if any of them know where our boss been.”

“Call us if you have update.”

“I’ll, but I unable to promise that I’ll deliver good news.”

One by one of the staffs start leaving this place since there is no use for them to stay there anymore. Yifei offered to send Aunty Lee because she couldn’t let Aunty Lee go back on her own. At first, Aunty Lee rejected her offer, but she managed to change her mind after she persuade her using her secret weapon, her puppy eyes.

 

* * *

 

After putting Aunty Lee into bed, she decided to leave although Aunty Lee’s daughter had asked her to stay for lunch which she kindly decline.

It never occurred to her that Aunty Lee would react such way. Aunty Lee was always so strong, but she couldn’t blame Aunty Lee. Nowadays, it is very hard to find a job and with her age almost reaching forty-one years old, it very hard for her to find replacement.

Not only that, her son-in-law only works as security guards while her daughter just a housewife and she also need to take care of her son’s two children after her son and his wife passed away in accident two years ago. Thus, she can understand the reason why Aunty Lee almost fainted. She must overwhelmed by stress which  resulting her almost fainting spell.

A small sigh then escaped from her lips.  Look like she has to find a new job. Yes, she did tell Aunty Lee it was just guess and their manager still didn’t update anything, but she know their manager was being right about the reason of their boss’s disappearance.

She clenched her fist. Just thinking about her soon-to-be ex boss making her angry.  Why does he have become a gamble addict until he had to borrow money from loan shark? And when he wasn’t able to pay his debt, he dared to run away without any care toward his employees. What a selfish man.

She took her helmet and look at the sky. It still early and she can start searching a new job now. However, she feels emotional tired by today’s ordeal. She decided that she would go back home and get the rest that she needed. Tomorrow, she will start again.


End file.
